totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Burzliwa przyjaźń w Polsce
Around The World Odcinek 16 Chris znowu pilotuje samolot Chris: Ostatnio w Around The World. Nasi uczestnicy wcielili się w rolę Piratów w przepięknych i cieplutkich Karaibach. Sonny została sama w drużynie po tym jak Philip wmówił Lindsay i Millie jaka Sonny jest. Sonny nie pozostawała dłużna, ale teraz będzie jej trudno bez sojuszu. Cody szykował wielki sojusz by wyrzucić Agatę. Beth, Harold i Rick go w tym poparli. U Wrednych Pasażerów stworzył się wielki podział po napadzie złości Aminet. Ostatecznie największe przyjaciółki w programie; Venus, Aminet i Gwen pokłóciły się. Smacznie! W czasie zadania o dziwo Lindsay znowu doprowadziła drużynę do zwycięstwa znajdując skarb. Eklerkowi Zjadacze znowu zajęli drugie miejsce, a ostatni Wredni Pasażerowie udali się na ceremonie. Drużyna nie została wierna Gwen, nawet LeShawna i zagłosowali na nią. Tym samym w Wrednych Pasażerach zostały tylko trzy dziewczyny. Czy w końcu Wredni Pasażerowie, a raczej Pasażerki powrócą i wygrają zadanie? Co stanie się z Aaron'em, które w ogóle mi nie pomaga? Dowiecie się tego dzisiaj w Around The World! Na początku zwyczajnie kamery i pare zwierząt.Kamera biegnie przez holl samolotu, a przy barze siedzi Chris popijający kawe. Kamera idzię do kabiny kapitana gdzie siedzi Izzy która kieruje samolotem, a obok niej Owen który panikuje. Kamera wychodzi na zewnątrz. Dokładniej do Egiptu gdzie tańczą Heather i Courtney, a za nimi Duncan pada na ziemie ze śmiechu. Kamera idzie na plan wChinach gdzie Rick szuka Very, a ona razem z Arthurem kryję się za murem chińskim. Sonny tańczy na wulkanie na Hawajach. Kamera idzie teraz do Tybetu gdzie medutuje Harold, a przez okno widać marznących LeShawne, Dj'a i Codyego. Dalej gdzieś gdzie jest zimno widać Lindsay szukającą Tylera, a pomaga jej Millie. Plan w nowym Jorku. Ivan pomaga Heather zerwać koronę ze Statuły Wolności, a z tyłu widać Aminet, Venus i Gwen które nie mogą się z tego przestać śmiać, a za nimi stoi odrzucony przez Gwen, Trent. W Polsce w Pałacu Kultury widać Bridgette oraz Philip'a którzy szukają pomusłuy jak stąd zejść. JJ i Kyle są opiekani na rożnie na Syberii, a opala ich Aoife. Na koniec Agata balansuje na linie pomiędzy London Eye i Big Benem traci równowage i wpada do Tamizy a plusk powoduje że pojawia się napis Around The World. Pierwsza Klasa 100px Lindsay i Millie siedzą koło Philip'a Lindsay: Chcesz jeszcze soku? Millie: A może mały masaż stóp? Lindsay: Przydał by się po tak trudnym zadaniu. Philip: Dziewczyny. Wypije sok, a wy zrobicie mi masaż. Pasuje to wam? Lindsay i Millie: Tak! (pokój zwierzeń)Philip: Nie wierzę, że Lindsay i Millie są takie głupie by mi ufać. No ja ich nie uświadomię. do pokoju wchodzi Sonny Sonny: Hej wam! Millie: Patrzcie. Przyszła ta manipulująca innymi osoba! Lindsay: A fe! Sonny westchnęła (pokój zwierzeń)Sonny: Czy one serio tak mówią? One mówią dokładnie to samo co powiedział im Philip. Czy one są naprawdę takie? Czy po prostu podoba im się Philip... Sonny: No gadaj Philip co im nagadałeś... Philip: Samą prawdę moja droga... zaczął pić sok Lindsay: Hej Sandy! Idź już! Denerwujesz Philipa! Philip: Właśnie słuchaj tej pięknej blondynki! (pokój zwierzeń)Lindsay: Hura! Jestem blondynką... nie czekajcie tam miało być piękną... przed blondynką... Sonny: Nie ważne. Tylko się nie zdziwcie jak wylecicie przez niego. Millie: O czym ona mówi? Philip: Bełkocze jak zawsze... Sonny wychodzi Druga Klasa 100px Cody siedzi sam, nagle podchodzi do niego DJ DJ: Słuchaj! Dasz mi święty spokój i nie będziesz namawiał innych by na mnie głosowali? Cody: A co? Odezwało się sumienie? DJ: Przestań! Nic nie zrobiłem! Cody: Rozwaliłeś naszą całą drużynę! Co chwilę jesteśmy o krok od eliminacji! DJ: Kto wie. Jakby mnie nie było to może by już naszej drużyny nie było! (pokój zwierzeń)Cody: Niech ktoś mnie trzyma... zaraz pęknę. Jakby DJ odpadł to dawno bylibyśmy już w pierwszej klasie, a nie teraz. Wykopię go prędzej czy później... tymczasem Agata: Cześć Beth! Beth: Hej... Agata: Stało się coś? Beth: Przepraszam... nie mogę z tobą rozmawiać... Beth ucieka (pokój zwierzeń)Agata: Co się kurcze tutaj dzieje?! Od ostatniego odcinka prawie nikt ze mną nie rozmawia! Co się tutaj dzieje?! tymczasem Harold: Mówię ci Rick. Nie powinniśmy głosować na Agatę. Powinniśmy od razu wywalić DJ'a! Rick: Jeżeli to nie jest Vera to się zgadzam! Harold: Wiesz. Jeżeli go nie będzie to wszystko pójdzie gładko i w kolejnym odcinku będziemy razem się wylegiwali w pierwszej klasie! Rick: Ale w sumie. Agata też nie jest za bardzo pożyteczna, jak Cody. Co myślicie by teraz wywalić Agatę, a potem wyrzucić Cody'ego i DJ'a? Harold: To nawet niezły pomysł! przybiega Beth Beth: Nie mogłam rozmawiać z Agatą. Teraz wiem, że napewno na nią zagłosuje! Harold: To jest Beth, którą tak dobrze znamy! Rick: Wiesz. Zaraz po eliminacji Agaty, głosujemy na Cody'ego. Beth: Serio? Harold: Tak, serio! Ostatnia Klasa 100px Venus siada koło LeShawny Venus: Hej LeShawna! LeShawna: O hej Venus! Venus: Jest ci przykro po eliminacji Gwen? LeShawna: Po tym zadaniu w ogóle nie jest mi przykro. Ona tylko nami dyrygowała, ale dlaczego?! Venus: Myślę, że zrobiła to specjalnie... LeShawna: Że co?! Venus: Żeby uratować od eliminacji mnie i Aminet. LeShawna: To dlaczego na ciebie zagłosowała? Venus: Właśnie tego nie rozumiem... koło nich siada Aminet Aminet: Hej dziewczyny. Dzięki, że na mnie ostatnio nie głosowałyście. Dużo to dla mnie znaczy... Venus: Nie było potrzeby na ciebie głosować... LeShawna: Tak, to Gwen zawaliła, nie ty. Aminet: I tak dzięki! samolot wpada w turbulencje Kabina Pilotów Chris kłóci się z Aaron'em Aaron: Nie będę już żadnym pomocnikiem. Sam sobie steruj ten samolot! Chris: Ile razy mam ci mówić, że nie potrafię! Aaron: To już twój problem! Będę sterował samolot jeżeli pozwolisz mi wejść do gry! Chris: Słucham?! Czy ty mi grozisz?! Aaron: Tak. Ludzie w tym mieście nie będą zadowoleni jak spadniesz im na rynek! Chris: Co?! Pikujemy w dół, a ty nic nie mówisz?!?! Aaron: Znasz moje warunki. Mój debiut, albo miliony pozwów... Chris dzwoni do producentów Chris: No dobrze! Ogłoszę to jak wylądujemy! Aaron: A tak poza tym... łapie za stery Aaron: ...to jesteśmy w Polsce i... zabrakło nam paliwa... Polska, Plac Konstytucji 100px 100px 100px wszyscy stoją na wysepce, pomiędzy dwoma ruchliwymi drogami Philip: Mądrość na przyszłość. Budowniczy dróg w Polsce to idioci! Aminet: Nie zaprzeczę! Chris: Witajcie w tym och... to znaczy pięknym mieście! Lindsay: Co to jest to wysokie? Sonny: Właśnie co to jest? Chris: To Pałac Kultury i czegoś tam. Jeden z darów dawnego ZSRR'u dla Polaków. LeShawna: Mam pytanie. Co to jest ZSRR?? Przechodzień Jan: To moja droga kobietko Związek Socjalistycznych Republik Radzieckich! Teraz to się nazywa Rosja! LeShawna: A prawda! Byliśmy tam! staruszka okłada Harold'a Staruszka: Nie garb się! Synku! Stój prosto! Harold: Ała! To boli! Staruszka: I mów po ludzku* * - wszyscy uczestnicy mówią po angielsku, a staruszka po polsku Chris: Dobra... wystarczy. Chcę wam z miłą, ale wymuszoną chęcią, że do programu dochodzi Aaron! cisza Beth: Kto to Aaron? Nie znam... do grupki podchodzi Aaron Aaron: Hej! Agata: Ktoś ty? Aaron: Jestem Aaron! Uczestnik! Philip: Czyli jesteś z tych, którzy dostali się do programu przez szantaż Chrisa, czyż nie? Aaron: No prawda w sumie... Chris: Zanim przejdziemy do zadania. Musisz być w jakiejś drużynie. Podejdź do koła fortuny i losuj! Aaron kręci kołem fortuny Chris: Gratuluje... więc zostajesz oficjalnie ... Nie Mającym Pomysłu na Podróżniczki! (pokój zwierzeń)Aaron: No ok. Moje pierwsze zwierzenia tutaj. Co mam powiedzieć. No po pierwszę, kto do diabła wymyślił tą nazwę?! Nie mający pomysłu na Podróżniczki?! To chore!!! Lindsay: Hej! Alicjo! Aaron: Jestem Aaron. A.a.r.o.n! Czy tak trudno to zapamiętać?! Lindsay: Dobrze Alicjo. Postaram się zapamiętać! Aaron uderza się w głowę Millie: To jakie jest w końcu to zadanie Chris? Chris: Proste. Zaraz zaprowadzę was do pałacu Nauki i musicie się wdrapać na sam szczyt. Po drodze jedząc tradycyjne polskie dania, jak żurek, kluski, pierogi i kiszoną kapustę! (pokój zwierzeń)DJ: Fuj! To brzmi nieco obrzydliwie! Pałac Nauki 100px 100px 100px Chris: Dobrze. Oto wasze stoły, z którego wszystko musi zniknąć jeżeli chcecie wygrać. No to nie przeszkadzam więc zaczynajcie! wszyscy podbiegają do stołów 100px Lindsay: Fuj! To wygląda strasznie kalorycznie! Aaron: Zgadzam się! To wygląda koszmarnie! Sonny zaczyna pochłaniać wszystko jak świnia (pokój zwierzeń)Sonny: Co? Nie mogę doprowadzić do eliminacji. W innym wypadku odpadnę, chyba że Aaron mi pomoże! Millie: Ta kapusta śmierdzi octem! Philip: Spokojnie! Nasza Sonny lubi chlewik! wszyscy zaczynają się śmiać (pokój zwierzeń)Sonny: Teraz przesadził! Gdyby nie to, że chcę to wygrać, to, to, to już by nie żył! Lindsay: Jak myślicie co w tym jest? Millie: Chyba głównie mięso. Aaron: Też mi się tak wydaje.. po chwili Sonny zjadła wszystko i ociężale poszła za resztą na górę 100px Aminet: No dobra! Jedzmy to! LeShawna: Zabierajmy się za to! Aminet i LeShawna rzucają się do jedzenia, a Venus stoi z boku (pokój zwierzeń)Venus: Chorowałam, a właściwie cały czas choruje na anoreksje! Nie mogę dużo jest, bo inaczej tylko wymiotuje. No cóż. Myślę, że żołądek Aminet i LeShawny to wytrzyma. LeShawna: hej kruszynko. Dlaczego nic nie jesz? Venus: Przepraszam. Nie mogę jeść. Cierpię na anoreksje i jeżeli bym coś z tego zjadła to pewnie bym to szybko zwymiotowała. (pokój zwierzeń)Aminet: Wiem o tym, że Aminet na to choruję. Dlatego jej do tego w żaden sposób nie zmuszam! 15 minut po Nie Mających Pomysłu Na Podrożniczki, Wredni Pasażerowie ruszają za nimi 100px Harold: Szkoda, że nie ma z nami teraz Owen'a. Cody: Tak. Zjadł by to wszystko i było by już to z głowy. Beth: Ale na nasze nieszczęście go nie ma. Agata: Hej. Nie dołujcie się. Jesteśmy najliczniejszą drużyną w programie. Każdy ma jak najmniej. DO zjedzenia. DJ: No w sumie Agata ma trochę racji. Agata: Dziękuje! (pokój zwierzeń)Cody: Widzicie ten sojusz w powietrzu? Nie no! Oni na bank są w sojuszu! A ja doprowadzę do tego by ich rozdzielić. Sam szybko nie mogę wrócić. Grozi zobaczenie się z Sierrą, a to równa się mojej śmierci! A ja chcę żyć! wszyscy jedzą Rick: Wiecie co? To jest tłuste i ohydne! Beth: Wiem, ale co zrobisz? Cody: Właśnie! Zjedzmy to i miejmy to już z głowy. Beth: Popieram. 5 minut po Wrednych Pasażerką, Eklerki ruszają za nimi 100px 20 minut później, 25 piętro Sonny: Nie mogę! Zaraz się porzygam! To za dużo. Aaron: Pomóc ci? Sonny: Proszę! Sonny wchodzi Aaron'owi na plecy Millie: Wie ktoś, ile to ma w ogóle pięter? Philip: Według przewodnika to coś ma... no nie znam polskiego, ale jest tu cyfra 1955 i 42. To chyba 42 piętra. Sonny: A my jesteśmy dopiero, na 26 piętrze! Nie no to za wysoko! Lindsay: A wiecie może, gdzie jest sklepik z pamiątkami? Aaron: Chodź na górę, na razie. chwile później po słowach Aaron'a wyprzedzają ich Wredni Pasażerowie, a raczej Pasażerki 100px Aminet: Tak! Wyprzedziliśmy ich! Venus: I jesteśmy już na 35. piętrze! Już tak mało zostało nam do szczęścia! I do pierwszej klasy. Ponownie! LeShawna: O tak dziewczyny! Jednak warto trzymać się razem! Aminet: Zgadzam się. Oby już do końca programu żadna z nas nie odpadła! Venus: Popieram! LeShawna: I ja też. Aminet: Dzięki! Patrzcie! Już minełyśmy 40 piętro. Venus: Ciekawe czy jeszcze daleko. LeShawna: Nie wydaje mi się. Aminet: Dobra. Mimo wszystko. Nikogo już nie ma za nami. 42 piętro LeShawna: Czekajcie. Nie ma już schodów. Venus: Bo chyba ich nie potrzeba. Za nami jest Chris. Chris macha do dziewczyn Chris: Gratuluje. Po trzech eliminacjach wróciłyście do gry! I polecicie dzisiaj pierwszą klasą! (pokój zwierzeń)LeShawna: To rozumiem! Nie mogę się doczekać spania w tych fotelach turystycznych, a nie na drewnianej ławeczce! Chris: I w nagrodę w samolocie zjecie tradycyjne polskie słodycze! Venus: Mam pytanie. Czy będziemy mogły zjechać windą? 100px 10 piętro Rick: Nie mam siły. Harold: Ja też nie. Nie jestem chyba sportowcem. Agata czołga się po schodach Agata: No dalej! Nie możemy przegrać. DJ: Racja! Ale już nie mogę. Mam kolkę. Beth: Nie chcę przegrać. Harold: No to wstajemy i do góry! wszyscy się podnoszą i idą do góry 100px 5 minut później Sonny: Już nie ma schodów... Lindsay: Może teraz trzeba iść za oknem? Chris: No raczej nie, ale jak chcesz... Lindsay: Dobra. Lindsay idzie do okna... Millie: Stój Lindsay. On tylko żartował. Chris: Ale serio? Jesteście tylko drudzy. To znaczy, że mój godny obżałowania dawny służący nie odpadnie! Sonny:'' Ojoj. '''Chris: No trudno, ale i tak. Dalej jesteście bez eliminacji... 100px 30 minut później Chris: No nareszcie! Ile miałem czekać... Beth: Przepraszamy za spóźnienie. Chris: Wiecie co? Producenci uważają, że wasza drużyna jest za duża, więc. Pierwszy raz w tym sezonie. W głosowaniu odpadną, aż 2 osoby! Drużyna: Że co? Cody: Dlaczego? Beth: Co? Ale oddajemy 2 głosy? Czy tylko jeden... Chris: Spokojnie. To na ceremonii... Ceremonia 100px Chris wchodzi z dwoma spadochronami Chris: Chyba wiecie co oznaczają te dwa spadochrony kochani.. wszyscy spoglądają na siebie z nadzieją Chris: Chyba dzisiaj nikt nie może się czuć bezpieczny. Agata: Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja czuje się dosyć pewnie. Cody: No ja o dziwo też.. Beth: Mi też się wydaje, że nie mam wrogów. Chris: Wiec tak. Dzisiaj stemplujecie po dwa paszporty. Ale jest jedno ale. Nie możecie stemplować danej osoby na dwóch paszportach. Zrozumiano? Wszyscy: Tak! Chris: Więc idziecie głosować! (kabina)Beth: Pierwszy głos oddaje na Agatę, a drugi... (stempluje) (kabina)Cody: Pierwszy głos. Agata, Drugi. Wiadomo DJ! (stempluje paszport DJ ze złością) (kabina)DJ: Cody i ... nie wiem Beth. (kabina)Agata: Głosuję na Cody'ego i na Harolda. (kabina)Rick: Vera! Moja kochana Vera i jej paszport pokryty kurzem! (kabina)Harold: Z jakiegoś powodu to się nazywa tajne głosowanie! Chris: Więc mamy głosu, mamy cztery paszporty i aż sześć osób. Dzisiaj bez głosu zostali tylko Rick i Harold! rzuca im paszporty Beth: Ktoś na mnie głosował? Agata: I na mnie?! DJ: Wiadomo kto zagłosował na mnie! Cody: A kto zagłosował na mnie! Chris: Ostatnią bezpieczną jest dzisiaj... Beth! rzuca jej paszport Beth: Dziękuje! Agata: Co? Myślałam, że wszyscy mnie lubią! DJ: A więc odpadnie jeden z nas Cody. Cody: Tak... Chris: Ostatni paszport dzisiaj wędruje do... dramatyczna muzyka Chris: ...do DJ'a. rzuca mu paszport Cody: Słucham? Wyeliminowany? Agata: Jak to? Dlaczego głosowaliście na mnie? Coś wam zrobiłam? Beth: Przepraszam. Agata: Ty zdradziecka świnio! Jak mogłaś? Agata i Cody łapią swoje spadochrony, po czym zostają wyrzuceni z samolotu Beth: Wiecie co? Czuje się podle. DJ: A DJ ciągle jest w grze! diaboliczny śmiech DJ'a Chris: Więc po tej niecodziennej eliminacji pożegnaliśmy się z kolejną osobą. A kto odpadnie następny? Gdzie poniosą nas ceny paliw? Dowiecie się tego w Around The World!! Ekskluzywny Klip spadając koło Agaty, Cody płacze Agata: Co się stało? Cody: Nie rozumiesz, że jak razem wejdziemy do studia podsumowań to Sierra nas zabije? Agata: A właśnie... już po nas. Agata otwiera swój spadochron, a Cody wpada do krowiego łajna Koniec Kategoria:Odcinki Around The World